thetldrfandomcom-20200213-history
Fugs
Fugs is without a doubt the single greatest TLDR poster of all time. -Morek I honestly do not believe that the TLDR would have survived if it weren't for fugs. He set up the whole cyberspace infrastructure, programmed the psychokenitic forumidae and basically just helped us put the whole thing online. The guy's a genius. -Lazrik It's hard to describe such an amazing poster in one word. ''Amazing, Alpha and Ballin come to mind. '' -Lixler Interesting fact: Fugs was born in the Black Forest in Germany, therefore he's a native of Germany. The Hashmeer Years Fugs started his posting carreer in 2006 under the alias of Hashmeer. However, Hashmeer's bland posting style and shitty avatar choices made him go widely unnoticed to the TLDR populace. Tired of being ignored and ice burned on a constant basis, Hashmeer left the TLDR and swore never to come back. Metamorphosis Hashmeer's work as a farmhand in the green field of Meridian have given him time to meditate on the forum and posting in general. When he wasn't milking Urukabins or harvesting Lifeseed, he was preparing for his grand comeback. He went through many ideas, including Meta posting (the blueprints to meta posting were found and stolen by Thrissaric the Vile), pseudo-intellectual posting, and stoner posting but he knew he had created a masterpiece when he invented what is today known as Alpha Posting. Having found his perfect posting style, he was ready for round 2 on the TLDR. He created the username Fugs by mixing titanium with rudibicium, the mixture created an explosion equivalent to 20 tons of dynamite exploding. When all the smoke and fire was gone, all that was left were the letter F-U-G-S ingraved in the kilometer-long crater (now a tourist attraction). Allies and the Top Dawg Crew Haters gonna hate. -Fugs Fug's comeback was nothing short of phenomal. He was making 5 star threads everywhere but not all of the TLDR could decipher his clever satire or understand his clever jokes and metaphors, namely all of the fucking faggots with perfect grammar ever notice how they are all fucking ugly? look at lazrik, fat fuck, look at zorg, acne all over his body, thriss and muert, scrawny pale disgusting creatures god damn i am getting pissed However, all was not lost. A fledgling warrior, known as Pheerbeard Bonecrusher took notice of Fugs' avant-gardist posting style and greatly approved of it. He constructed his own posting style which was heavily drawn upon the Fugs Alpha Posting model but was still different enough to give him a personality of his own. Being 650 pounds (9% body fat) and 7 feet tall, Pheerbeard is widely seen as the Muscle of the group. Another poster, known as Ensui, has won the hearts of Pheerbeard and Fugs because he's a fucking cripple and dresses in girls clothes and says tum tum instead of stomach, he's in a fucking wheelchair. he's not even that smart so he'S not like the weak guy with brains, he's just there. He's always on Pheer's shoulders lil legs flailing left and right. fucking paralyzed. Qwee and Destu, the twin posters, were also Fugs sympathizers since the beginning. Much later, Fugs would befriend many other posters such as Noam Bladefist, Burrs Ironeye and Daymoose the Wise. Modern Posting/Abandon of Alpha posting Fugs eventually grew tired of alpha posting so he gave up on that shit, sometimes he does it but meh its too hard to do full time yadig Trivia -Fugs is an extremely talented writer and has written many High Fantasy books such as Sword of the Bolin King, Goblin War: Decimation and of course "Grolin's Fist''. There are rumours that he is working on a collaboration piece with fellow author Pheerbeard -Fugs has the greatest musical taste on the TLDR, fuck that fucking faggot Thriss and Muert they listen to hobbit music with flutes Category:People Category:TLDR Members Category:German